nouvelle décision
by yupi
Summary: allen walker, jeune exorciste rentré récemment dans la congrégation, est pris dans ses propres tourments concernant son devoir d'exorciste, son lien avec l'arche ainsi qu'avec mana, son pére adoptive. Mais ya t-il de la place pour l'amour?


**(Cette fic ne m'appartiens pas mais à ma copine Kai, aucun des personnages ne lui appartiens sauf Allen Walker lol. Bonne lecture ^^)**

**NOUVELLE DECISION**

Encore une fois je me retrouve dans une situation délicate. Mais pourquoi ? Cette guerre ne prendra-t-elle jamais fin ? Ma souffrance, ne s'apaisera-t-elle donc jamais ? Que dois-je faire Mana ? Ta malédiction ne me laissera jamais de répits ? Toutes ces questions qui m'assaille…j'ai l'impression qu'elles me rendront fou ! Et tous nos camarades morts au combat. ..Je ne suis plus quoi faire !

-Allen ?

Cette voix.

-Lenalee ? C'est toi ?

-Oui. Peux- tu me dire ce que tu fais dans le noir ?

Pris en flagrant délit.

-Rien en particulier. Et toi ? Que fais- tu ici ?

-J'étais à ta recherche pardi ! Je m'inquiétais car je ne te trouvais nulle part. On nous a convoqués dans la grande salle. Tu n'as pas entendu Hevslaska ?

-Si. Bien sûr que si, haha.

-Hum….Tu me caches quelque chose….

-Naaan !!Tu te fais des idées Lenalee !!Ben, allons-y puisque tu me fais la remarque.

Au moment où je me dirige vers la lumière, je sens sa main qui m'agrippe. Surpris, je me retourne et vois un visage grave sous mes yeux. Elle a vraiment un regard pénétrant, cette fille ! Je me demande si elle s'en est déjà rendu compte. Et apparemment, à cette pensée j'ai sourit sans le faire exprès. Merde !

-Je te fais rire, c'est ça ??

Sa mine boudeuse, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Contre toute attente, je ressens une vive douleur à ma joue gauche. Je l'ai senti passer celle là.

-Aie ! Je t'ai déjà fais la remarque, nan ? Arrête d'utiliser tes poings, steu plaiii à la place de ton innocence !!, lui dis- je en me massant la joue enflée.

-T'avais qu'a pas te moquer de moi, MONSIEUR !

Elle retire ma main, et me caresse la joue.

-Désolée…

Hum…Elle est peinée maintenant. Sa main est douce .Ah ! Elle prend mes mains, et les serre, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Que lui arrive-t-il aujourd'hui ? Elle est bizarre. Quoique, ce n'est pas la première fois que je lui vois cette tendresse….

-Je suis là, tu sais ? Parle-moi, je t'en prie. Ne reste pas dans les ténèbres Allen.

Encore ce discours ! Elle me l'avait déjà fait après l'affaire Krory. Cela m'embête de la tracasser autant faut dire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ; je vais bien Lenalee, la rassurais-je.

Je déposai un baiser sur chacune des ses mains, et lui sourit tendrement. Elle baisse la tête. Les minutes passent sans qu'aucun de nous ne dise mot. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Bah ? C'est moi ou il m'a semblé avoir entendu « snif » ? Naan ??Elle pleure ?!Aaaah !Moi qui avais fait mon possible pour, au contraire, lui redonner le sourire !Me revoilà dans de beaux draps !Et… ?Je crois que je dois la prendre dans mes bras, c'est ça ?=_=

Doucement, je l'attire à moi et l'enlace.

Que c'est dur d'être un homme !

Toutefois, ce contact n'est pas déplaisant. J'entends mon cœur qui bat. Qui bat un peu trop vite et fort à mon goût ! Est-ce normal à votre avis ? Je ne l'aime pas ce son. Non, je ne l'aime pas. Il me rappelle des souvenirs douloureux .Et cette chaleur….je la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Mana.

-Allen ?

Zut ! J'avais resserré mon étreinte sans m'en rendre compte.

- Excuse - moi.

-Non. Serres-moi encore dans tes bras. S'il te plaît.

-…..

-S'il te plaît…

Décidemment, je ne peux rien lui refuser. Je m'exécute, avec une pointe de plaisir cependant. Ben quoi ? La sensation que me procure le contact de sa poitrine sur mon torse est des plus agréables. Mais au fond, je sens quelque chose qui bouge en moi. Si jamais je me laisse aller, je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra par la suite. J'ai tellement souffert de la mort de mon père. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre cette douleur. Il en est hors de question.

Je repousse Lenalee. Son visage est toujours perlé de larmes. Mais tant pis. Je les essuies, et lui répète que je vais bien. Que tout va bien. Et lui demande de me faire confiance.

-C'est d'accord. J'ai compris Allen. Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide….

-Mais… ?!

Elle s'en va sans me laisser le temps de réagir. Je suis là, debout, comme un pauvre idiot, la regardant s'éloigner sans même la rattraper. Raah !!Parfois je me déteste pour mon manque de tact.

De toute façon, les choses sont mieux ainsi. Je ne dois pas trop m'attacher à elle. Il le faut.

Inutile de vous dire que je suis arrivé très en retard à la réunion. J'ai eu droit aux reproches de Komui, ainsi qu'au « pousse de soja » de cet imbécile de Kanda. Depuis le temps, il devrait avoir retenu mon nom, nan ? Je crains que nos rapports ne changent point avec le temps. Ce qui est vraiment dommage, vous savez ? Passons. Komui nous a fait un « résumé » de la situation en ce qui concerne les plans du Compte. Par « plans », j'entends attaques fais par celui-ci. Il est passé à la vitesse supérieure ce bougre ! La recherche du cœur précieux s'intensifie. Je sens la mission à plein nez. Pourvu que je ne sois pas avec Lenalee. Je n'ai pas envie de me coltiner sa colère, moi ! Au moment même où j'ai cette pensée, j'entends Komui qui forme les groupes :

-Le groupe qui se rendra à New York est : Lenalee, Kanda et Allen. Les autres (Lavi, Miranda, Marie) vous vous rendrez en Russie. Vous partirez dès demain matin. Sur ce, vous pouvez disposez.

Oh oh…J'ai parlé un peu trop vite. D'ailleurs, je sens des regards brûlants sur moi. Vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

-Tss. Il va falloir que je le supporte encore, ce sale gamin !

-Calme -toi Kanda. C'est juste pour une mission. Et tu devrais faire des efforts pour l'apprécier.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir Marie.

Pfff. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien l'y voir. Ce mec est vraiment impossible ! Je ne réplique même pas face à ses remarques, et passe mon chemin. Néanmoins, il reste un problème à régler. Etant donné que nous serons ensembles demain, il vaut mieux que je me fasse pardonner avant notre départ. Mais avant : MANGER !!^o^ Ce que j'ai hâte de goûter les bons petits plats de Jerry ! Vous n'avez pas idée ! C'est un véritable cordon bleu.

Je me dirige donc vers le réfectoire plein d'entrain ; commande mes plats, et vais à la table ou Lavi se restaure.

-Tu n'as pas changé d'appétit à ce que je vois ! Mais comment fais -tu ?

-Je ne me lasserais jamais de vous le répéter : je suis un symbiotique. C'est tout à fait normal que je mange autant.

-Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais pour info.

-Hun hun hun, hun, hun…

-La traduction ste plaît.

-Je disais que j'aurais préféré aller en Russie avec toi et Marie.

-A cause de ce qui passé entre Lenalee et toi.

J'avalai de travers, et me donnai des coups sur l'estomac pour mieux avaler ces délicieux Mitarashi.

-Comment…

-Je l'ai su ? Bah, il suffisait de la regarder pour le voir. J'avais l'impression de voir des éclairs dans ses yeux, si tu veux tout savoir mon vieux. Que lui as-tu encore fait ? Un baiser raté ?

BANG

Ca, c'est mon coup de poing qu'il vient de recevoir en pleine tête.

-Je ne te permets pas triple andouille !!

-Aie ! T'es tout rouge ! J'ai vu juste ? Haha !

Garde ton calme Allen. Il s'agit de Lavi. Pas étonnant qu'il sorte des énormités pareilles.

-Nan. Tu es très loin du compte. Aucun rapport.

-Pourtant vous vous êtes rapprochés dans l'arche, je me trompe ? Je pensais que tous les deux….

Que tous les deux quoi ? Qu'on s'aimait ?

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.

-Dans ce cas, je prendrai soin d'elle pour toi.

Je rêve ou quoi ?!Qu'est ce qu'il me sort encore celui là !

-Et pourquoi ça ? Elle t'intéresse ? Depuis quand ?

-….

-Lavi ?

-…

BANG (eh oui, encore)

-Aiieeeuuu !!Qu'est ce que t'as aujourd'hui ?

-Réponds à mes questions je te prie.

-N'importe qui pourrais tomber sous son charme, tu sais? Elle est très mignonne comme fille. Et ne me dis pas que cette pensée ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit.

Je dois avouer que oui. Qui plus est, qu'il y a une heure de cela,...son corps, son visage, sa chaleur,…Mais à quoi je pense ? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Cet idiot de Lavi me prend la tête ! Vaut mieux que je ne rêvasse pas trop avec lui.

-Oui. Bien sûr.

-Et ?

C'est décidé, je m'en vais.

-Quelqu'un va te la prendre si tu ne te dépêches pas Allen.

TODOM.

Mon cœur. Il me fait mal à ces mots. Il bat si fort. Fort, au point qu'il l'entende ?

Non. Il ne m'en fait pas la remarque.

A quoi puis-je bien ressembler à cet instant ? Lavi m'observe intensément, sans rien me cracher au visage ; même pas une blague à deux balles. Je soupire, et reprend mon déjeuner là ou je l'avais laissé. J'ai peur. Peur de ce sentiment. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'envahisse. J'essaye de ne pas me trahir devant Lavi. Il continue son repas sans demander son reste. Pfff ! Il sait que sa remarque-mise en garde du moins- me travaille. Le saligaud ! Ce qui est certain, c'est que mon cœur, lui, continue ses battements fous. Pas moyen de le ralentir. J'aimerais, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Seigneur, aidez- moi.

Je ne veux pas à nouveau sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Je réfléchis un peu trop depuis notre sortie de l'arche. Certains points restent un mystère pour nous. Qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver à Tyki Mikk ? J'étais pourtant persuadé d'avoir extirpé la partie Noé en lui. Cette partition et tout le reste…Que me cache mon maître ? Comment se fait-il qu'il en connaisse autant sur l'arche ? Je dois m'entretenir avec lui. Et au plus vite.

-J'y vais. A tout à l'heure Lavi.

-Je compte sur toi pour tout me raconter dans les moindres détails !

-C'est ça, marmonnais-je

-Je t'attendrai dans ma chambre cette nuit. Viens au rendez-vous…, et COURAGE !!

J'étais déjà à la sortie du réfectoire quand il m'a hurlé ce mot d'encouragement. J'espère que les autres ne feront pas les curieux. Cet idiot de Lavi ! Si jamais il cafte, je le zigouille !

J'irai bien voir Krory à l'infirmerie, mais je me demande si je ne devrais pas plutôt parler à Lenalee d'abord…Hum…Naan. Je vais faire un tour dans l' fera passer le temps. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'y incruste incognito.

***

J'y suis.

Mon cœur bat anormalement vite.

Je respire un bon coup pour qu'il s'apaise.

Bingo !

Il est près de devrait être dans sa chambre. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer ! J'étais allé rendre une petite visite à Bak Chan en Asie. Toujours le même. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, il m'a demandé des nouvelles de Lenalee ; ce qui m'a rappelé qu'il est éperdument amoureux d'elle. Je me suis mis à penser aux paroles de Lavi, et mon cœur se laissa aller pour la 3ème fois ! Et ce, jusqu'à ce que je m'en aille. Jui Gui m'a témoigné beaucoup d'affection ; cela n'a pas changé. Par contre, ce qui me titille, c'est qu'à chaque fois que je posais mon regard sur elle, elle se mettait à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Etrange, non ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis quand même amusé. Lorsque je leur ai annoncé que je partais le lendemain, ils me souhaitèrent bonne chance, et Jui Gui pleura me demandant de faire le plus attention possible et de ne pas abuser de mon innocence. Je ne pense pas tenir la promesse que je lui ai faite. Je suis prêt à tout pour protéger ceux qui me sont chers. Prêt à tout pour sauver les Akuma et l'humanité.

Je frappe à sa porte.

« Entrez »

Je rentre, et la vois couchée sur son lit, les jambes en l'air face à la porte. Vu sa position, elle doit être en train de lire.

-C'est moi Lenalee.

Elle ne réagit pas. Pas le moindre « bonsoir ».Rien. Par contre, elle se met en position assise et referme ce qu'elle lisait. Timidement, je lui demande si je peux venir m'asseoir. Toujours pas de réaction. Je décide donc d'agir, et vais m'asseoir près d'elle.

-Tu sais, pour tout à l'heure…je voulais m'excuser. Désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine Lenalee. Mais tu sais…ces temps ci, beaucoup de questions me tracassent. Je ne sais plus vraiment ou donner de la tête…Quand je prends conscience que tant de nos compagnons sont morts pour la cause en laquelle ils croyaient…Je me rends compte que je suis encore si faible ! Si je veux tous vous protéger, je dois gagner en force ! Je ne dois jamais m'arrêter ! Je l'ai promis à mon père ! Et là, j'ai l'impression de reculer inlassablement ! Quant à cette partition…

Je sens une main presser ma cuisse ; me tourne vers Lenalee, et remarque que des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je m'apprête à les essuyer, mais elle saisit mon bras et me serre dans ses bras.

-Je ne sais pas de quelle partition tu me parles, mais sache que tu n'es pas seul Allen. Nous sommes là. Si tu as envie de parler tu peux venir vers moi…

Pour la première fois depuis mon entrée à la congrégation, je fonds en larmes dans les bras d'une personne qui ne sont ceux de Mana. Je me sens si bien soudainement .Et cette chaleur…

-…Moi aussi j'aimerais que cette guerre n'ait jamais eu lieu. Ainsi, nous aurions pu vivre en paix, et nos compagnons morts au combat seraient encore en vie.

Etrangement, je l'entends qui rit.

-Non. En réalité, je suis contente qu'elle ait vu le jour. Sinon je ne t'aurais rencontré. Et rien que d'y penser, j'en ai mal au cœur Allen.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis heureux .Ses mots me réchauffe le cœur.

Ce qu'elle vient de m'avouer est très égoïste de sa part.

Comment lui en vouloir ? J'ai moi-même eu cette pensée.

Le silence s'installe, et semble s'éterniser.

Mes larmes s'estompent ; mes sens de nouveau en émoi ; TODOM TODOM TODOM …les battements de mon cœur me parviennent.

-Ca va mieux Allen ?

-Hum hum.

Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains, et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Apparemment, tu ne mens pas.

Ses lèvres…

-Pourquoi te mentirais-je ?

Me paraissent si douces …

-Voyons…pour ne pas me voir en larmes et me rendre triste.

Je crois que…

-Oui. Tu as raison.

-Hé hé ! Tu es si…

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres ne la laissant pas achever sa phrase. Puis, tout en passant mon bras gauche autour de sa taille, je me lève, mettant mon genou droit sur le lit, et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

C'est d'une sensation que je n'ai jamais ressentit auparavant.

Humide, mais en même temps, si délectable.

Pour la seconde fois je me lâche.

Elle ne me repousse pas.

Au contraire, elle répond à mon baiser. Baiser, qui se veut passionner.

Nos langues s'entremêlent encore et encore sans stopper leur frénésie.

Ses bras autour de mon cou .Mes bras à sa taille .Nos corps semblent ne former plus qu'un. Pour rien au monde je mettrai un terme à ce baiser.

De quoi avais-je peur au juste ?

J'ai été bien naïf de croire que je refoulerai ce sentiment .

Maintenant que je ne peux retourner en arrière, j'espère qu'il ne me déchirera pas de l'intérieur.

A partir de ce jour, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la protéger. Oui, pour protéger mon trésor.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps a duré notre baiser. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'à l'instant où nos lèvres se séparèrent, nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand tout à tout :

-Allen…

-Tu regrettes ?

-…Je t'aime.

-« Je t'aime »…

Je resserre mon étreinte.

-Oui...Moi aussi Lenalee. Moi aussi je t'aime. Pardonne-moi.

Ca y est ! C'est fait. Je me le suis enfin avoué à moi-même. Je suis amoureux de cette fille. Amoureux de Lenalee. Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas moi en tout cas.

Je la chérirai, la protégerai, quitte à donner ma vie pour sauver la sienne.

Telle est ma nouvelle décision.

Elle m'extirpa des mes pensées.

-Tu devrais peut-être y aller, non ? A moins que tu ne veuilles passer la nuit avec moi ?

-Cette idée me plaît, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille. Il se fait tard, et une rude mission nous attend demain. De plus, je ne voudrais pas que ton frère apprenne que tu n'étais pas seule dans ton lit cette nuit !^^'

- Effectivement, vaut mieux pas ! Il risquerait de nous faire une grosse crise de jalousie !

Et nous nous mirent à rire.

-Passe une bonne nuit Allen. A demain.

-A toi aussi Lenalee. A demain.

Quand je refermai la porte, je me sentis tout étourdis.

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui vient de se passer. N'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai embrassé de la sorte, et encore moins lui avoir dit « je t'aime » ! Tout s'est passé tellement vite ! Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, encore et toujours. Je me sens léger et chaud à la fois. Je vois déjà la tête de Lavi. D'ailleurs, je me dirige vers sa chambre. En chemin, le peu de personnes que je croise me regardent d'un air interrogateur. Je dois être rouge comme un piment à tout cassé ! Oh là là !

Tiens ? Je suis déjà arrivé ? Hum…

Je souris.

Cette fille, elle apaise mon âme. Je ne sais par quelle miracle, mais elle y parvient.

Aurais-je trouvé la lumière dans mes ténèbres ?

Je frappe à la porte.

« Tu peux entrer Allen ! »

J'entre, et vois un Lavi tout souriant. Cela ne présage rien de bon si vous voulez mon avis.

-J'ai failli m'impatienter, tu sais ?

-Mouais.

-Alors ? Raconte-moi tout jeune Apollon !

La nuit promet d'être longue !

FIN( ?)


End file.
